What I Wanted to Say
by iheartShules
Summary: Carter and Reese have a slumber party, but its the morning after antics that confuse and excite them. Rated a very high M for the smut in chapter one. Its a two shot because it would be too long for an oneshot. takes place sometime season 3 between episodes 5 and 6
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Before you read this story I have to make a few notes about it. First off originally this was going to be an oneshot BUT I couldn't seem to leave it well enough alone. It just kept going and going, its about 10,000 words so I split it into two parts because seriously who would want to read a 10,000 word chapter. So that's why its been split up. I posted both parts together since it was going to be an oneshot anyways that way you don't have to wait around for me to post part 2. Secondly the first part there is some smut I was told it's slightly sexy so if that's not your thing...you may wish to skip the end of part 1. Third and finally this story was spun in my head after Razgovor happened so I'd say this story takes place around that time in the series.**_

_**Thank you Elaine for always talking with me and getting my jumbled mess of thoughts together as well as proofing this for me XOXOXOXOXOXOXO. And to everyone...I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I normally forget these darn things so this time I'm not going too. I do not own anything from Person of Interest, I just enjoy taking Reese and Carter out to play together };P**_

* * *

"Where am I, and why am I here?"

"Ms. Shaw, please just enter that apartment number." She pulled her lock pick out, grateful she never left home without one.

"So is this our new number?" she queried as she picked the lock.

"Well not exactly." She opened the door easily. She pulled out her gun from the waistband of her pants and entered the apartment. It was filled with light from the morning sun. She noted that it was one giant room, however, a bed towards the left caught her eye.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" She took in the sight before her as she moved closer to the king sized bed, currently being slept in.

"Ms. Shaw, is John alright? It's not like him to be late and not answering his phone." She could clearly hear the worry in Finch's voice.

"Reese is fine, he's just sleeping with his 'just friend' Carter." She announced as she eyed the pair in bed together. Shaw took in the way they spooned together; she noticed the possessive way Reese was holding the woman to him. The masculine comforter wrapped around their hips, Reese was shirtless and Carter was still wearing a black lace bra. She wondered if these two fucked. Probably not, knowing these two who seemed to both equally enjoy depriving themselves of something they both wanted.

She looked around the apartment, gathering evidence, trying to decide what happened between the 'just friends', her eyes zeroed in on the forgotten empty glasses next to two bottles of champagne. She moved over to coffee-table, making note that their shoes were kicked off here, so they spent a lot of time on the couch talking, and getting cozy. She picked up the two empty bottles of champagne that they went through. Hmmm, they were celebrating something, drank a lot of champagne, clearly kicked off their shoes in their intimate celebration for two, and then climbed into bed together. But that didn't mean Reese finally nailed his officer, that just meant the two had enough to drink. She moved slowly closer to the bed, careful not to wake the pair, she had more evidence gathering to do. Or maybe they did fuck as she picked up Reese's underwear in the mess of their clothing with a wide grin.

It seemed Finch had finally found his voice from his apparent shock because his squeaky voice filled her ear. "Mr. Reese is in bed with Jocelyn? Oh dear, Ms. Shaw, you must leave now."

"I don't think so Finch; you wanted me to find Reese for you and I did. Now I get to have a little fun." She pulled her earpiece out of her ear smirking while Finch was calling her name still with a high pitch tone. "Wakey wakey!" she shouted and both Carter and Reese jumped a mile. They both sprung apart and sat up straight in bed. Carter held a hand to her chest another to her forehead. Reese looked dazed. She slid her gaze back to his living room seeing the empty bottles of booze.

"So Reese, do you do this with all your _just_ friends?"

"Shaw? What are you doing in my apartment?" he rubbed at his forehead and blinked as if trying to clear a headache. These two were clearly hungover.

"Finch was worried about you, I guess it's not like you to be late and not call like a little boy scout, so he asked me to come make sure you were alright." She put her gun back in the waistband of her pants, before holding up his underwear before twirling it with her fingers. "I guess this answers the question boxers or briefs, you wear boxer-briefs." He scowled at her in true Reese form. His blue eyes turned icy, he wasn't in the mood for her teasing. She knew he must have a hell of a hangover, but she was enjoying herself too much to stop. "I always figured you were a boxers man myself." She smirked at his dark look, she wasn't caught with her pants down, literally. What she found interesting was the looks they were sending one another. From Carter's covert look at Reese, and Reese's similar covert look at Carter, neither one was as hungover as she first thought.

"Shaw, can you tell Finch I'll be there shortly?" The look in his eyes told her not to mess with him, his tone of his voice was irritated that she was even there. His words were her cue to leave, but she wasn't going to take it. She wanted to see how these two were going to play this, so she decided to piss off Reese in the process just a little bit more.

"Reese, you're in a lousy mood this morning! I'd hoped that you two banged each other, but judging by your bad attitude I don't think so. Surely nailing Carter like you want to would put a smile on that face." Shaw smirked at his incredulous look. Carter and Reese slid each other looks before looking away, causing Shaw to roll her eyes. These two were going to be annoying. They were going to play pretend with one another that they didn't want to jump each other's bones! This was why she was damned glad she didn't get feelings, why couldn't they just fuck already? She was going to spike Reese's drink with a whole bottle of Viagra, lock these two in a fucking closet, and let nature take over.

"Get out of my apartment," he snarled.

"We've got Reese in his birthday suit, you nearly in yours, Carter; so what did happen last night if you two didn't screw each other?"

"Get. Out. Now." She threw him his underwear which smacked him in the chest. She smirked before making her way to the door without another word. She would finish pissing Reese off about his _just_ friend at the library. She exited his apartment, hearing the deathly silence before she stepped away from his apartment.

* * *

He sat in his bed staring at Carter. This wasn't how he envisioned himself waking up to her in bed. His head hurt, his mouth felt drier than a desert, but he remembered every single thing that happened last night. He shifted his eyes onto her beside him. His eyes skimmed down to her breasts encased in the black lace bra. The bra left very little to the imagination he could see her nipples. He groaned to himself when his erection got harder. Damn it her scent was everywhere, on his sheets, on his pillows, on his skin and he couldn't do anything but inhale it.

"Uh…" was all she managed and he drew his gaze from her, silently cursing himself for creeping her out. He had been staring at her unblinkingly but he couldn't help it. She was a Goddess, she was perfect in every conceivable way, and he was having a hard time not staring at her. Her eyes slid to his and both their eyes flew to opposite sides of his apartment. "D-do you remember anything John?" He felt kicked in the gut. She didn't remember last night. Why did he think she would? She was a tiny thing; clearly she was a lightweight in the alcohol department. How was he going to explain last night? How was he going to explain why he had climbed into bed with her, why he had decided to take his underwear off? None of it made sense now but at the time it did, but he did have a slight buzz going and everything made sense last night. Like baring his soul. He had told her about his previous life he had opened up to her in a way he never did to anyone. She didn't remember and now he was embarrassed at how much he revealed, thanks to loose lips.

He didn't know what to say or do so he chose the best choice of action as of right now. "No, you?" he lied.

"No."

"What do you remember, Carter?"

"I remember you inviting me to your apartment for drinks." Okay that had been the beginning of their night. He had impulsively invited her over after a long day of saving a number, learning more of HR secrets, and she was getting closer to finding out who was the head was of HR. It was a mini celebration for them, she had been shocked to get an invitation back to his apartment, and he had been shocked to give it. But they felt like a team last night, working together, and everything worked out in the end and he wanted to savor the moment.

"Me too, I remember stopping at a store to get bottles of champagne for us."

"Yeah me too." She agreed. "I remember us toasting to the demise of HR, getting retribution against them for what they have done to us. That much I do remember. It's after all the drinking that things get a bit fuzzy." He sighed, this morning wasn't how he envisioned this would go, he had meant to wake up before her and slide out of bed so not to freak her out. But thanks to Shaw that wasn't an option. Now he had to sit here, talk about last night, butt naked with a hard on. "Do you have underwear on? Please tell me that those are Shaw's version of a joke?" she pointed to his underwear that lay forgotten in his lap on the comforter. He knew it wasn't but he wasn't supposed to remember so he lifted the comforter up to look.

"No joke."

"Okay so you're completely naked." He turned to look at her when she didn't sound as entirely upset by the news as he thought she would be, and noticed that her gaze wasn't on his face but rather his chest.

"Nothing happened, Carter." He felt the need to reassure her. He didn't wish to lose her as a friend over this. He wouldn't take advantage of a woman or a friend of his. Even if he had a slight buzz going he had been full aware of what was going on last night, even if she was drunker than a skunk. "I wouldn't take advantage of you." That got her windows-to-the-soul to slide from his chest to stare into his eyes.

"I know that," she said quietly. "But how can you be so sure nothing did happen between us?" He wasn't sure how to answer the question. It felt like a trick question. Was she testing him to see if he actually knew what happened last night?

"We're friends, even drunk we wouldn't have slept together." He assured her. She wouldn't touch the likes of him with a ten foot pole drunk or not. Not that he blamed her one bit for it.

"Right, just friends, can't forget that." She looked away, running a hand through her mussed hair. She didn't sound as relieved as he thought she would be.

He eyed her profile, that wasn't what he had been expecting. Actually she even sounded upset at his reassurance that they were friends. "It's what we are, aren't we?"

"Of course we're friends, you got my back and I have yours." She assured him, not meeting his gaze. He reached out gently brushing her chin with his fingers, turning her face so he could look into her eyes. Her eyes fell to his mouth, he felt like he was in quicksand and sinking deeper. He leaned toward her, giving her time to tell him to stop, giving her time for her to allow reality to settle in. But she didn't ask him to stop, she closed her eyes instead and leaned forward the rest of the way. He sat stunned as their lips connected briefly before they pull pushed back slightly to stare into each other's eyes.

"Joss," it was a plea, for what he couldn't say for sure, but he captured her lips with his this time kissing her with more intensity that she matched. Her tiny hands brushed his cheeks as she kissed him back. Her lips were so soft, the softest he ever felt before, and he gentled his kiss. His left hand slid into her hair, cupping her neck, before angling his head to the side. She moaned sending a spike of arousal through him, all the way down to his cock that had been hard since waking with Jocelyn Carter in bed with him.

He teased the seam of her lips with his tongue and was rewarded with a gasp from her and her mouth immediately opened wide. But she didn't wait for him, her tongue swept out and met his. He tightened his hold on her as he moaned softly, loving that she wasn't shy. She knew what she liked and how she liked it. He felt hands in his hair, pulling him down on top of her, and he laid snuggly between her legs. His rock hard erection touching her dampening panties, a buzzing lit in his ears, and alarm bells rang in his head. _Friends, friends, don't take advantage, we are just friends_. But even as the bells rang in his head he couldn't seem to rein himself in. Her mouth was so wet, so soft, so damned delicious.

Her hands that had been in his hair ran down his spine, dipped past the small of his back, and grabbed his butt. He ground into her, and she broke the kiss to groan as she lifted up. He leaned on his forearm to reach down and tug her bra down exposing her breasts to him. He leaned down and caught a tight nipple between his teeth, softly nipping her. Her nails dug into his butt, hard.

"John," her soft rasp of his name was so god damned hot. He released her nipple from between his teeth to kiss it before he sucked on it. Her skin was so lovely, so smooth. She had raced her hands now up and down his back tracing the curvature of his spine with her nails. Her knees were drawn up, her legs spread wide apart as he laid between them, and they were touching intimately. He sucked harder on her nipple, loving it before releasing it from his mouth. She moaned in protest, her hands immediately grabbing his cheeks trying to push him back on her breast, making him smile against her skin. He kissed, licked, and trailed his tongue across the valley between her breasts while staring up at her. He settled onto her other breast to lavish it with the same loving attention as the other had received. He loved the way it hardened against his tongue. Her back arched, their pelvises collided together harder, and he moaned. He slid his right hand down her sleek body and fingered the elastic of her panties.

He relinquished his hold on her nipple, trying to break through the fog that was hazing his brain. The headache from his hangover was still very much there, but desire for this woman was eradicating any functioning thought processes. "Joss, if you want me to stop…"

"You stop, you die." She captured his lips with hers and he moaned as their tongues tangled, again he slid his hand into her panties and moaned sharply at the wetness coating his fingers. Her moan he swallowed as he fingered her entrance, loving the way her legs clenched. He teased her not sliding his finger into her. His thumb brushed ever so softly over her clitoris and her entire body jumped at the touch. They broke apart. "Please,"she whimpered. But he removed his hand from her panties and sat back. His comforter falling off of them, and she stared at his erection. She reached down and grabbed him.

Her tiny hand made him look even longer and bigger than he actually was. She stroked from his engorged tip to the base of his cock and he beat his fist into the mattress beside her. She grinned up at him as if realizing her power over him. He found himself rolled onto his back. Her mouth was sucking, licking, and circling the skin of his chest. She traced several scars he had before she bit at his hip, all the while her hand stroked him.

He had grown harder than he ever thought possible as she stroked him with a light rhythm. She sat between his legs, his eyes cast downwards where she held him in her hands and she smiled up at him.

"Come here," he whispered gruffly, trying to reach down for her, but she just shook her head. She warded off his hand and applied firmer pressure, making him moan and making him forget about stopping her.

"You'll like this, I promise," she assured as he felt her breath on him. He looked down between his legs and Joss was eyeing him as she pressed light kisses to his cock. He couldn't handle it if she went down on him. She stopped the teasing kisses and sucked just his tip in between her luscious lips. John decided he lost brain function in that moment because all he could manage to say or do was moan her name. She worked an inch more of him into her warm, wet mouth. She was taking him into her mouth slowly and he fought the urge to ram himself into her mouth.

"Joss, stop." He tried to work his jaw, forming words was taking a lot of work, a lot more than it should. Her hand held him steady for her as her mouth, lips, and tongue was slowly but steadily making him want to explode. Her tongue assaulted him from all sides. Every time he thought he figured out what she was going to do she changed it. She would trace a vein up and down or she licked at the head of his penis each time she ascended. Or she would take the underside of her tongue and trail it across his hard length. "Harder," he moaned without meaning too. She listened as she sucked hard on him and hummed, sending vibrations down his cock. Her lips pressed firmer into him adding to his enjoyment. She learned what he enjoyed as she stroked fast and sucked him hard. He grabbed her hair when he felt the tension inside him nearly snapping. He wanted to be inside her not in her mouth when he came.

"Mmmm, mmmm, good." He laughed softly as she looked up at him licking her lips, her mouth inches from his weeping cock that begged for her affections again. She licked his tip at the gathering pre-cum. "Someone was close wasn't he?" she shot him a grin as she slid up his body. Her confidence in herself, her way about her was so god damned hot. He quickly rolled them over and grabbed the elastic of her panties. He slid his hands down her long damned legs that seemed to go on for miles. He flung the panties over his shoulder while she undid her bra flinging the unwanted fabric onto the floor. "This is really happening right, this isn't some damned erotic dream about you again, and I'm going to wake up unsatisfied, is it?"

"No dream." He moaned as he leaned down and captured her lips. And no way could he stop now. He needed to be inside this woman but first he wanted to taste her. He knew she was going to taste so damned good. He broke the kiss to trail wet kisses on her chin, down her neck, between her breasts, to her belly button, and he settled himself between her thighs. Her legs slid over his shoulders, and he settled in slowly. He kissed her and felt a hand slide into his hair. He parted her folds and licked from the top of her glistening vulva all the way to her entrance. He dipped the tip of his tongue between her inner lips, feeling her wetness against his tongue, and making her cry in ecstasy in the process. Her nails dug into his scalp as her hips rose, he pulled away kissing her inner thigh even as she cursed him. He blew on her, loving the squirming reaction she did at the feeling of his breath on her hot and wet sex. He flattened his tongue to lick as much of her as he could. He was exploring her beautiful vulva, loving the treasures there, and by the cries of his name she was enjoying it immensely herself. She trembled and his cock throbbed as he tried to ignore his own need to bury himself into her. He wanted her to enjoy this.

He drew her clitoris into his mouth and sucked gently, he slid his hands up cupping her breasts teasing her rock hard nipples with his fingers as he nuzzled closer to her if possible. The hands that had been in his hair fell away and he watched her through hooded eyes. Her back arched, her hands desperately grabbed at his pillows, her hips were rolling as she sought his mouth more and more, he knew she was close. He wanted to watch her climax, wanted to feel it against his mouth. He sucked harder on her sensitive and swollen clit. Her entire body tensed, she was on the edge, and with one gentle push he knew she would tumble over it. He skimmed his teeth against her while his rhythmic sucking sent her off.

Her entire body jerked and jumped. He abandoned his playful teasing of her nipples as he continued to suck on her, to grab her hips as she ground up into his mouth nearly giving him whiplash as she tried to get closer to his mouth. He wanted to prolong her orgasm. He kept steady pressure as he sucked, his name was cries and near sobs as she shuddered beneath his mouth. He felt the spasms rock her, the desperate way she now clawed to get away from his mouth, knowing the feeling of him sucking harder on her must be overwhelming right now. Once he was sure he had wrung every last whimper and spasm of her orgasm from her was when he kissed her gently before kissing her inner thigh and sat up. She sat up grabbing his neck and kissed him. She moaned as he shared her taste with her, she seemed almost mindless with one objective now, as was he. She grabbed him nearly sending him over the edge. He broke the kiss.

"No touching, I'm too close."

"Get it in me now or you'll be coming in my mouth in two seconds." She leaned back on her hands, her heels digging into the mattress, her ass just above the bed. He got to his knees between her legs and their eyes connected.

"Protection?" he didn't have any condoms in his apartment since he never brought anyone there.

"I'm on the pill." He grabbed her hip with one hand then grabbed his throbbing shaft with the other needing more than anything to bury himself inside her. He knew he was what he believed to be an average sized man, but he didn't want to hurt her. He teased her entrance with the tip of his penis, and he was groaning at the slick wetness coating her. Her head leaned back as she shared in it. Her hips jerked forward wanting more. He inched himself into her a bit more, stretching her and she gasped. "John, you're killing me here," she panted.

"I don't want to hurt you." His breath hitched as she clenched around him and he wasn't even fully in her yet.

"You feel so good," she ground out as he inched himself inside her. She exhaled roughly. "Move faster."

"But…"

"Not experiencing any pain, but I'm going to die if you aren't inside me this instant." He flexed his hips thrusting himself into her, hearing her startled moan at him filling her deeply. She was perfect. She fit him like a glove she was warm and so tight. She fell onto the bed her hands seemingly unable to keep her up. He grabbed her hips before withdrawing from her to plunge back in hard and deep. She was beautiful as her dark hair fanned across his pillow, the sweat slicking her dark beautiful body, the way her eyes glossed over with the sexiest sexed up look he ever saw in his life. His speed picked up, but he didn't stop the deep penetrating strokes. She seemed to love feeling him deep inside her.

He tried to ignore the tightening in his loins. He wanted to be inside her more, he didn't want to come yet. He just got inside her, but all their foreplay, all their teasing of one another was taking its toll on him and her. The way her sex clutched him inside her like a fist, the way she moaned, and trailed a hand between her legs to strum her clitoris meant she was close to another orgasm. He watched her, listened to her cries of his name, as she got closer and closer. He urged her hips up, angling her a bit so he could fuck her deeper and harder as he began pounding himself into her.

"J-oh-n!" her startled gasp at the new angle was sexy, he gripped her hips tight as his stroked in and out at a dizzying pace. The sound of his skin slapping hers, their panting breaths, and their moans was the only sounds in the apartment. He leaned his head back as her cries were loud just as her second orgasm rocked her. She clenched around him, her spasms rippled across his penis, and there was no stopping his own orgasm. He slammed into her one final time, and then stiffened as he shouted her name in response as his orgasm blew apart his brain. His penis jerked inside her as he spilt himself into her, her greedy sex sucking at him, and he couldn't get enough of her. The aftershocks of his orgasm lasted for several minutes and when her cries quieted he slumped on top of her.

They both quietly laid together as they struggled to regulate their breathing and to comprehend what the hell just happened. He had just slept with Carter, a woman he was highly attracted too, but was hell bent on keeping it purely platonic between them. He didn't want to lose her. _Well you did a bang up job of keeping it strictly platonic_, his mind sniped and he sighed inwardly at himself.

"John?"

"Yeah?" here it comes, her anger over what just happened, or worse yet…regret.

"We need to get drunk more often," she said good naturedly. He softly laughed as his breathing slowly regulated. "So do you do this with all your _just_ friends?" He lifted his head from her chest where he had laid it. She had a smile on her face as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You overheard Shaw and me that night?"

"Yeah, remember we were on a three way."

"Right," of course she had heard. She hadn't let onto the fact that she had overheard him try his might at deflecting Shaw. "Joss," she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"We're not _**just**_ friends, maybe we never were." He opened his mouth and sucked her finger into his mouth. She softly gasped as he eyed her thoughtfully. He released it to kiss the palm of her hand to roll off of her. She snuggled into his side, and he stared down at her. He knew he needed to get up, to get going to the library, and help with whatever new number they might have. But he just wanted another moment to feel her, gaze at her; worried that by the time they left his apartment to get on with their day she would somehow regret it. He needed to ask her one thing before the real world butted in.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, but whatever we do decide to do about whatever this is between us, you'll always have me."

"You had me the moment we met, Joss, and ever since then I was yours no matter what." He pulled her closer to him to kiss her. He saw her liquid brown eyes widened at what he'd just said, but he couldn't lie. "Whether or not you want me, I'll always be here for you." He whispered against her lips before rolling over to climb out of bed. He needed to shower, shave, and change.

"John." He paused when he heard her soft call. He turned to look back at her; she was sitting up in bed completely naked and unashamed. She didn't have to be, she had a beautiful body, one that had his body responding to hers all over again, and he slowly caressed her from the arch of her feet to the top of her head with his eyes. "Meet me at Stone Creek, say around seven, and we'll discuss whatever this is over drinks."

He smiled. "It's a date." She shared in his smile and he turned to walk to his bathroom, feeling warmth spread through him as he felt happy for the first time in a very long time. 

* * *

author's note: part two has their internal thoughts on what happened between them during their celebration the night before(I give glimpses into it), and what they are thinking about what happened in the morning :D

Thanks for reading part one hope to see you in part two :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: italics is flashbacks.**  
_

* * *

_She looked around his place. "So this is where John Reese, vigilante, lives huh?" she said, taking an appreciative glance at the roomy apartment. It had a nice color hardwood floor, not so dark to give the place a depressing mood. It was surprisingly homey, she had always figured wherever John went to lay his head wouldn't be this-this warm._

"_You sound surprised."_

"_Because I am," she assured as he popped the cork out of the first champagne bottle before pouring them some in his glasses. He handed her one, their fingers brushed, a spike of awareness shot through her, their eyes connected and not for the first time this night she wondered what she was doing. "Thank you." She mumbled out._

"_A toast," he spoke after clearing his throat._

"_To…"_

"_To the downfall of HR."_

"_I'll drink to that." They shared a smile and their glasses clinked together._

* * *

She and John slept together, and a slight dull ache between her legs was a reminder, as if she needed one, of the wonderful morning she just had. A smile spread across her lips as she moved slowly out of her car, remembering how slow John had entered her, trying to allow her to adjust to his size which now she was grateful for, then not so much. She hadn't slept with a man in a while, hadn't wanted to, she had been too involved in the hell that had become her life and bringing down HR to worry about a man. That is until John Reese. She walked to her apartment determined to try to go on with her day and not dwell on everything that had happened last night, then this morning, but the smile on her face couldn't get wiped off. So she didn't even bother to try, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy.

She unlocked the door to her place, grateful her son was at a friend's place for the weekend. Surely explaining to her teenage son why she was out all night, with stubble burn on her face and quite possibly across her body, and a stupid grin on her face would be mortifying for them both. She entered her quiet apartment locking the door behind her. Today she had a day off; all her days off were filled with following Terney and other members of HR around gathering evidence to bring them down. Today would be no different, the only difference today was that she was going to start a little later.

She needed to take a bubble bath first. Yes, a nice long soak should calm the thundering in her heart, ease the ache that John caused between her legs, and relax her nerves for tonight. She showered at his place at his insistence, he had already left, and the urge to snoop around his place to learn more about the man had been high. But ultimately she refused to allow her curiosity to overtake her. He trusted her in his place, to be alone without him around, and she wasn't going to do something that would jeopardize that level of trust he bestowed upon her. Getting John's trust was almost like getting a declaration of undying love, it wasn't something he gave easily, and she felt honored she received it. She trusted him fully, even if she didn't always agree with things he did, she trusted him. Shown him that trust, she had always wondered if he felt the same, and now she knew that he did.

She made her way to her bedroom. Pulling clothes off slowly, her eyes caught the mirror on her vanity. Images of John caressing her breasts, her stomach, then going lower between her legs assaulted her, and she felt the ache intensify because she was growing aroused. She forced the images to banish from her brain as she yanked her hair into a bun at the top of her head not wanting to get her hair wet. She grabbed her pale pink satin robe before moving to the bathroom. She ran the water to get a nice warm temperature, before grabbing her favorite lavender scented bubble bath pouring some in. She watched as the bath filled with bubbles, when she was happy with the temperature, and the amount of bubbles she stopped the water. She slid the robe from her naked form before climbing in.

Instantly a sense of relaxation hit her as she settled her head against the headrest in her soaker tub. She hadn't been totally honest with him this morning, which upset her now, but then it had been done out of self-preservation. She froze when Shaw had been questioning them, he appeared to not remember much of their previous night, so she played along that she hadn't been able to either. However, she remembered everything, every wonderful minute. She didn't have as bad of a hangover as he seemed to have. She hadn't drunk nearly as much as he had last night.

She had lied because it had been intimate between them last night. For the casual observer they would have said nothing happened, they didn't kiss or have sex, but for them, for where they were in their relationship it had been huge. The more he drank, the looser his lips became and the less alcohol she drank. She just listened to him, adding a comment here or there, they talked, laughed, joked, and connected. She felt like she was on a date with John rather than two friends at his place enjoying themselves after a night of saving a person and learning more about HR's plans. She basked in his ability to open up to her, thanks to a little alcohol. She knew she should have told him to stop, that he wouldn't be happy to know how much he told her, but she couldn't make a peep. She couldn't stop him if she tried. He knew so much about her, she wanted to know more about him.

"_You're beautiful you know that, Carter."_

"_You're drunk."_

"_I'm not drunk."_

She remembered the way they stared at each other during that moment when he slipped and called her beautiful. His eyes had slid down to her mouth, she licked her lips, praying he would kiss her even knowing he was inebriated, but he hadn't. The moment was gone, and she had felt stupid. In her haste to get up to leave, to get some space between them, was when she realized she had enough of a buzz of her own to make her stumble a bit. He offered her his place to crash and she was grateful, seeing as it had been already past one in the morning.

He was so gentlemanly with her. He had helped her to his bed, even inebriated he could walk fine which irked her then and still did now. He got loose lips, but his movements were still precise, while she felt lightheaded and ready to fall over even with only the slight buzz going. She had thrown caution to the wind after his 'beautiful' comment, and undressed in front of him all the way down to her bra and panties enjoying his gaze on her to see his reaction. John's blue eyes were glassy from the alcohol, but it didn't take away from the warmth in his unblinking gaze. He motioned to the couch, telling her he would sleep there, and she had suggested they were adult enough to share his king sized bed. After all they were just friends, what was sharing a big bed big enough for four between _just_ friends. He had slid her a cute boyish grin in agreement. Then, in his drunken stupor, he undressed to his birthday suit, climbed in next to her, turned the lamp off before pulling her to him possessively and promptly fell asleep.

She had been shocked to say the least, she got to see everything John Reese had to own. She had stared, he hadn't noticed he was too busy climbing in beside her, but she memorized how he looked naked. Her mouth had filled with an access amount of saliva, and when he pulled her against him, she had struggled to remain a good girl. She deserved some damned award for not taking advantage at touching his body or rolling over lifting his comforter up and gaze to her heart's content. She just laid there quietly listening to his breathing, feeling his skin against hers, and slowly fell asleep herself.

Joss shifted in the water as the image of him naked couldn't seem to be wiped from her brain as her body responded to it. The dull ache between her legs was still there, but the tingle of arousal was more prominent. She sighed as this morning's antics filled her brain. This morning had blown away all of her wildest dreams, he had been everything she ever imagined and more. She had fantasies of them together like that here and there for a long time now. She had always been attracted to him even though she never dared to think she would let him in on the fact. She would always awaken from those dreams feeling unsatisfied and even more alone because she didn't ever believe she would get to experience it for real.

But experience it she had. His mouth was wicked and he damned well knew how to use it. He knew how to go down on a woman and the thought of experiencing it again made her squirm in need. The feeling of his mouth between her legs, the feeling of him holding her down while he made her scream in ecstasy, made her relaxing bath less relaxing as she tensed. She slid her hands from their spots lying on the edges of the tub into the cooling water. She brushed her hardening nipples. Yep the relaxing bath was shot straight to hell.

"_Joss, stop."_

His plea of her name to get her to stop from making him climax in her mouth had been sexy. It was a gruff but low command, like his voice had forgotten how to work. She hadn't wanted to stop. He was so damned responsive to her, she couldn't recall a time when a man was quite that responsive to her. She didn't really enjoy giving a man a blow job, she'd done a few, but only because the man asked her and wanted it. She didn't enjoy them mainly because the man controlled it and not all that pleasurable for them both, she just found it boring. But not with John, she had been the one to take the initiative to go down on him. He hadn't asked like normal men, she had wanted to do so. Pleasuring him with her mouth had been a new form of foreplay for her, she grew wetter as he moaned and allowed her total control in that moment. She had the most vulnerable part of him in her mouth, loving it and bringing him closer to the edge, and it had been amazing. It had been so damned empowering to bring him to the brink, the idea of stopping had no appeal whatsoever. His sexy moans as his cock throbbed in her mouth was so damned hot the urge to touch herself to orgasm the moment he did in her mouth had been overwhelming. But he wanted to be inside her and she couldn't say she hadn't wanted that either.

She shuddered in the water as she strummed her nipples, squirming as her body was crackling alive. She was going to give John an honest to goodness blow-job someday soon. She longed to trail her hand between her legs and settle the new ache he was creating without even being here, but she stubbornly refused to do so. She opened her eyes and forced her sexy thoughts away. She stood up in the tub, the water running down her body back into the bubbles and remaining water. She climbed out and grabbed a towel to dry off as she grabbed the tub plug. The gurgling sound erupted as the bathtub slowly emptied of bubbles and water.

She had a long day ahead and thinking about this morning would have to be on the back-burner. She needed to follow and gather more evidence against HR before she had to head home and change to meet up with John tonight. She walked out of her bathroom and decided to get her ass in gear. 

* * *

"_So when you were eight, you played basketball and football?" Joss murmured as she sipped her drink. He nodded as he yawned. She knew she should feel bad for taking advantage of his loose lips but she couldn't. She was learning information about him straight from the source, without being in a dire situation. "So tell me John, who was your first crush?" _

_He snorted out laughter which she shared in. Having John in this sort of mood was a rush. "You don't want to know."_

"_Yes I do, come on, tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He gulped down the rest of his champagne, she immediately grabbed the champagne bottle to fill it up again. They went through the first bottle quick, she had a buzz going but she was sure John was nearly plastered. It took him a while though, he could hold his liquor quite well, but even he couldn't stop from feeling the effects of nearly drinking an entire second bottle of champagne himself._

"_Okay." He turned his entire body towards her on the couch so that he was facing her. He sat on his knees looking down at her. He looked disheveled, his hair was sticking up from running his hands through it, his suit jacket was off, his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, it wasn't tucked in his pants, and both of their shoes were off. He looked so damned sexy, rumpled like this, he was so relaxed, and he had a smile on his face._

"_So, who was it?"_

"_Promise never to say a word to her about it," he stipulated and she shrugged, not really understanding how she could tell someone she never met anything, but she agreed. "My very first crush was on Wonder Woman," he said before taking a big gulp of champagne he didn't even seem to realize had been refilled without him actually physically doing it._

"_You and every other little boy in the world, John," she teased. "Who was your second?"_

"_Mrs. Henderson."_

"_Who?"_

"_My third grade teacher, she was my girlfriend, though she just never knew it." He gave her a shy smile, which made her grin back at him. "But no fair, I already told you two crushes and you promised to tell me who was your very first crush."_

"_No laughing." She pointed her finger at him and he made a motion across his chest. She smiled, he was so utterly cute when he had too much to drink._

"_You have my word, Joss, no laughing,"he said solemnly. She nodded, remembering a more serious moment when he gave her his word._

"_My very first crush was on Bill Cosby," his lips spread into a smile and she could see he was trying to desperately not laugh, even in his drunken state he didn't want to break his promise. She sighed. "You can laugh." He did immediately when she assured him he could and she shared in it. _

"_So John, how did you get into the military?" she asked, determined to find out as much information as she could before the man got tight lipped again._

"_That's a long story,"_

"_We got time."_

* * *

"So Reese, you were really late." They sat together in his car on a stakeout of their new number. "I mean I had gotten a chance to break into the new number's apartment and Finch had gotten a job at his own company as the I.T. guy, all before you graced us with your presence."

"Shaw, do me a favor."

"Depends on what it is."

"Be quiet."

"So you nailed her, didn't you?" obviously she couldn't do his favor.

"So this new number, Gary Bruno is a computer engineer, why would someone want to kill him?" he asked, completely ignoring Shaw.

"Way to go Reese."

"For what?" he feigned ignorance.

"For nailing your officer like you've been wanting to." He felt her smirk, rather than saw it. "Finally got off your ass and did something about your need to bed her."

"You know you're more invested in my love life than me. Can we drop it?"

"You know your non-answer tells me you banged her."

"Listen Shaw, I can assure you I will never tell you if I sleep with a woman or not," he said with a hard glare at her. He didn't wish to tell her or anyone anything. He was like Finch, he was a private person.

"I'll just ask her." She shrugged as if that wasn't a problem.

"Joss, won't tell you anything."

"Oh _**Joss**_ won't?" he refused to admit he just made an error in calling her 'Joss' in front of this rather irritating new addition to their cause. "She's a woman, I'm a woman, she'll tell me."

"No she won't."

"Well, if there isn't anything to tell than why does it matter if she will or not?"

"You know what?-go ahead and ask her." He decided to call her bluff since she thought she knew everything, anyways. Shaw didn't say anything, she just merely smiled and they worked in silence.

His mind strayed to this morning and he smiled. It had been the best sex he ever had. She blew every dream he ever had of her, of which he had many over the past couple of years of knowing her, they how grown in number of dreams as they became closer and closer friends. He had a particular erotic dream of her chasing after him back when she thought of him as nothing other than the man in the suit, where she caught him and instead of arresting him she had her wicked way with him.

Joss's body was almost made for him, they had fit together so perfectly. She felt heavenly and he wanted nothing more than to have a repeat. But he wasn't sure if that's what she wanted and they were going to go to Stone Creek to discuss it. He had plans of getting a real date from her, he knew she had a lot on her mind with bringing down HR, and helping him with their side work with the numbers, but he hoped they had enough room for their 'whatever it was between them.'

He had always been attracted to her, had been since the day he met her, but he valued her as a friend, afraid of losing her so he didn't pursue anything beyond that with her. He shifted a little when memories of this morning plagued him. The way she tasted as he took her with his mouth, the way she orgasmed around him, clenching him tightly; the way she cried his name in the throes of passion, and how beautiful she looked as she came.

"Reese?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"You know, if you are gonna try to tell people that you didn't nail your officer you might not want to think about your sexcapades because your erection is calling you a damned liar!" He looked down and she snorted with laughter. He shifted a bit. "Reese, you can't hide your erection unless you want to take your coat off, but it's too late, I've already seen it."

"Not a word."

Their eyes connected, he glared hard at the woman to keep her mouth shut. "Whatever you say, Reese," she agreed. He was glad when she was true to her word and didn't make any comment. They went back to work. However, his mind was on anything but work. Since initially waking up this morning and believing Joss couldn't remember last night, he didn't believe that was the case anymore. He had a slight hangover, but he could clearly recall drinking most of the alcohol last night. His glass was always filled by her while she barely sipped hers. He hadn't thought of it much at the time, then again this morning it hadn't bothered him, but now it did. She lied this morning about not remembering what happened last night, but what he couldn't figure out was why? Did she want to save face, thinking he couldn't remember so she pretended she couldn't, like he had done to her, or did she not want to remember everything he told her? It hurt to think she didn't want to remember things he opened up about, but he didn't think she would pretend like he had. She was honest almost to a fault.

"Hey, why the brooding, Reese?"

"What?"

"You had this dopey smile on your face and erection pressing your pants up, and now...well, let's just say you've deflated."

"Will you stop looking at my crotch,"he growled, she shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It's got to be about your officer. For fuck's sake Reese, tell her how you feel so I don't have to deal with your emotions. Men and their emotions, ugh, it's so damned irritating. Emotions on a man makes my sex dry up." He made a face growing tired of this woman.

"I'm sorry, Shaw, for not being a cold, non-feeling robot like you."

"You banged her and you want to bang her again and again, but you're not sure if she wants the same. Well I can guarantee you, Reese, any woman that comes into contact with you wants to nail you in the worst way, except me of course, you have too many emotions for my liking, but you are hot." She gave him appreciative glance before her gaze slid down to his crotch. "Plus, with an erection the size you had must mean you pack a pretty big gun in your holster."

"Please stop talking." Sometimes he couldn't get the damned woman to breathe a word, and now, about his sex life, he couldn't get her to shut up.

"Fine by me," she seemed satisfied that she'd annoyed him to the point that she had. He decided to ignore her for the rest of the stakeout and concentrate on figuring out what to do when he met up with Joss tonight. Should he confront her about her lie that she couldn't remember and demand to know why she did it? Or should he just let it go? 

* * *

She eyed herself in the rearview mirror, making sure her lipstick was immaculate and her hair perfect before she climbed out of her car. She wanted to make sure she was looking good in hopes of convincing John to come back to her place for a repeat of this morning. She felt nervous for some reason. She was never nervous around him before. But this time it was different, they weren't just friends anymore. They slept together and had to figure out what to do about it. She walked up to the front door of Stone Creek seeing it was twenty minutes before seven. She groaned inwardly, way to go at not looking pathetic. She walked inside hating that she arrived so damned early looking like a desperate loser. She hung up her coat on the rack before fixing the imaginary wrinkle on her tight blue dress. She chose it because it accentuated her curves it dipped low to give John a nice look at her breasts, but not so much to be considered over the top. She felt beautiful in it and more than ready to make him eat his heart out.

She moved further into the pub and then froze. He was already there, sitting and waiting for her. He was nursing a drink, his eyes on the window beside him, and she wasn't prepared for how gorgeous he looked. Since this morning he looked even more devastatingly handsome, and she wanted even more of a repeat of their early dalliance. His eyes slid from the window as if he could feel her eyes on him. Their eyes connected and they stared at one another. She could see the way his eyes widened, taking her in. She moved closer to him, feeling like she was walking in slow motion, his eyes taking her all in, and she noted the way his pupils dilated and his breath quickened. Oh yes, he was indeed attracted to her as much as she was to him. She slid to sit across from him.

"Hi, John."

"Joss," he greeted gruffly. His eyes were on her breasts before looking away as he took a big gulp of his drink. A waitress happened her way over, she ordered whatever he had.

"Listen," they both began and both paused when they spoke at the same time. "Can I go first?" he asked.

"Sure." he smiled softly at her. He took a moment as if collecting his thoughts, and his boyish smile slid from his face.

"If you regret this morning, I understand."

"What?" she blinked a few times, out of everything she had possibly figured him to say that had not ranked on the list.

"I said if you regret what happened this morning, I understand. We don't have to allow it to change our friendship." She stared at him. How in the world could he think she regretted this morning? But before she could reassure him that she didn't regret it, he went on to speak some more. "I lied to you this morning. I remember everything we did, everything we talked about last night. I told you things I never told anyone, I flirted with you quite a bit, you undressed to your bra and panties almost in a challenge, you asked me to sleep beside you, and I got naked in answer to your challenge." Her mouth dropped open. "I know it might not have been a challenge, but at the time it seemed like a good idea thanks to alcohol. I did drink a little to much, but you know that because I remember you filling my glass up a lot last night."

"I'm sorry for lying." She felt ashamed for lying to him and he figured it out. She had all the intentions of telling him the truth tonight, but he beat her to it. What she found interesting was he seemed to have been trying to do the same thing as she had. They both had been trying to protect themselves after the soul seeing conversation they shared the night before.

"Don't apologize when it's me that owes you an apology."

"For lying, John, it's okay, I lied to you too. We can both agree it wasn't our best idea at handling the night before." He nodded, she saw sadness in his blue eyes and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She wasn't mad at him that they both lied, as she saw it both of them were doing some self-preservation, it was only natural.

"No, for telling you so much about myself."

"Oh." She looked down. Now she felt sad. He regretted opening up to her. She had been hoping he wouldn't have minded that he shared with her what made him who he was.

"I mean, why else would you lie about not remembering last night." She looked up at him. Okay he lost her again.

"Um, what do you mean, John?"

"You lied this morning about not remembering last night because you wished I hadn't opened up so much to you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for making you so uncomfortable that you had to lie that you forgot last night." That was why he was sorry about opening up to her, that it caused her to be uncomfortable to lie about it? It wasn't because he regretted it, but because he thought she hadn't wanted to know so much about him? She smiled as she felt relief fill her. She slid a hand onto his, drawing his gaze from his drink.

"I didn't lie because I was uncomfortable that you opened up to me, John. I lied because I thought you didn't remember the night before, so I was worried if you knew I remembered you would have asked me what happened and I would have to tell you. I plied you with alcohol to learn more about you, I was worried you'd regret telling me about yourself and I guess I felt protective of you opening up to me. I lied because I didn't want last night to be ripped away from me. It wasn't because I regretted anything you told me."

"It's not?"

"No," she assured him. "John, I don't regret last night and I sure the hell don't regret what happened this morning." Their eyes connected.

"Neither do I."

"Good. You're my friend, John, but I don't want just your friendship anymore." She danced her fingertips across his smooth skin on the top of his hand. She looked at their contrasting skin, his was a nice ivory color, her's was a deep rich brown tone, and they meshed together so beautifully. "I want you,"she blurted out deciding to go for it all, to hell with the consequences. His eyes bore into hers, his face masked not giving anything away to her. Then he smiled softly.

"I want you too." She shared in his smile. She grabbed her glass holding it up.

"A toast." He eyed her with dancing eyes before he picked up his drink with his free hand and held it up.

"To what?"

"To seeing what our future holds together."

"I'll toast to that." And their glasses clinked together. She was sure this was going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride and she was going to love every minute of it. 

* * *

Author's note: Well that's all for this twoshot. I liked it because it was easy going, nothing too angsty other than John thinking she regretted him talking to her.

Thank you for reading, not sure when I'll have anymore coming I have to finish everything that all sort of stalled to a stop because of certain circumstances. And once again thank you Elaine for being a wonderful friend and reading/proofing this for me :)


End file.
